Geographic maps of gene frequencies, in addition to giving a graphic display of genetic variation, are useful in certain types of data analysis of genetic interest. Using human data we will proceed to compare several procedures for computer mapping of gene frequencies. Laboratory work on human population genetics will also be continued. It includes analysis of segregation, of geographic variation, and of linkage of new genetic markers, transcobalamin (TC), new alleles of Gc, thyroxin binding globulin (TBG), and testosterone binding globulin (TeBG) which were developed in our laboratory. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Feldman, M. and Cavalli-Sforza, L.L., 1976. Cultural and biological processes, selection for a trait under complex transmission. Theor. Pop. Biol. 9:238-259. Carmelli, C. and Cavalli-Sforza, L.L., 1976. Some models of population structure and evolution. Theor. Pop. Biol. 9:329-359.